Troublemakers
by Nameless79
Summary: Jeff Mills, 17 ans, intègre Poudlard après plus de 10 ans de tortures. Cependant son entrée à l'école est suivit de celle du fantômes des 4 fondateurs, d'une crise d'hystérie de Salazard le disant "sien de sang" sans oublier que Poudlard elle même sans mêle. À l'aide de Severus, Jeff est bien décidé à découvrir les secrets laissé par sa mère et pourquoi Albus tente de l'évincer(H/H


NDL; à ceux suivant ou lisant Hantise, je n'ai pas arrêté ma fiction, mais disons simplement que mon chat est, encore, partit avec ma clef usb et comble du malheur, pour moi, j'avais mon devoir de philosophie dessus... Mais dès que je la retrouve je pourrais poster les chapitres écrit!

L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, seulement cette histoire ainsi que le personnage de Jeffrey Lysandre Meredith Mills.

Avis aux Homophobes, il s'agit d'une fanfiction contenant des rapports entres hommes! Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

Je n'ai pas de bêta et je ne suis pas parfaite, donc il y aura sans nul doute des fautes x)

Merci de laisser un tit review, merci de rester poli, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Ps; Il y aura parfois deux vision, celle de Jeffrey ainsi que celle de Severus. s'il devait y avoir la vision d'un autre personnage, je le mentionnerai en POV

En espérant que cette fiction vous plaira :)!

PROLOGUE

Debout devant le grand miroir de sa chambre d'hôpital, Jeffrey regardait son corps maigrichon. Ses côtes saillaient sous sa peau qui était d'une telle pâleur que l'on devinait aisément les vaisseaux sanguins les plus importants. Mais ce n'était les seuls choses que l'on devinait sur son corps nu d'une maigreur alarmante. Des dizaines de cicatrices le recouvraient. Sa peau n'était pas normale, de plus. Elle était d'un blanc ivoirin, ses yeux étaient cernés de noir, mais le pire était la cicatrice qui marquait son visage. Ses deux joues avaient été ouverte, ne laissant qu'une petite membrane qui empêchait de voir l'intérieur de sa bouche, mais qui offrait un sourire éternel. Il ferma les yeux, deux larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il avait tant souffert durant toutes ses années, ne pouvant même pas aller à l'école ou sortir de sa « chambre ». Il enveloppa son torse de ses bras, tentant de se rassurer. Un élève de Poudlard était supposé venir le chercher. Comme quoi le directeur ne pouvait pas se déplacer, même pour venir le chercher, lui parler… Et le plus étonnant était sa lettre d'admission. Il embarquait directement dans la dernière année. Il était vrai qu'il avait un énorme potentiel, après tout il n'était pas le fils de sa mère pour rien. Un doux sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'une chaleur enveloppait son cœur, où il posa une main. Sa mère était vivante, elle pensait à lui, elle voulait le retrouver comme lui le souhaitait autant.

Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescent et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il fixa ses bagages et le phénix qui se trouvait dessus. Il était aussi blanc que les murs de sa chambre d'hôpital et le carrelage du plancher alors que ses yeux étaient rouges comme le sang. Toujours aussi nu qu'un vers, l'adolescent s'approcha de son lit. Les draps étaient d'un beau bleu pastel apaisant. Une peluche de pingouin était posée sur le lit où reposaient aussi des habits. L'uniforme de l'école. Avec hésitation, Jeffrey les enfilas et se regarda de nouveau dans la glace.

Effrayant était le seul mot qui lui venait en tête. Oui. Il faisait peur, surtout à cause de son visage. Du bout des doigts il caressa ses traits, ses yeux rougis par les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. Il avait tant espéré retrouver sa liberté. Un sourire triste se peignit sur son visage alors qu'il levait la main et l'agita derrière sa tête. Un capuchon se forma et l'adolescent le rabattit sur son visage alors qu'il caressait son épaisse chevelure d'ébène. Il soupira, marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et songea une seconde à sauter. Cela lui éviterait de souffrir des moqueries des autres. Cependant il risquait de manquer son coup. La neige recouvrait le sol aux pieds de l'hôpital St-Mangouste avec un, si ce n'était pas deux, pieds de hauteur. La vitre de la fenêtre était glaciale quand il posa une main sur elle et une bué se forma à cause de sa respiration. Il était si triste à cet instant, alors qu'il aurait dû être joyeux. Son phénix chanta, inquiet mais alors qu'il ouvrait la dite fenêtre et qu'un vent froid s'engouffrait dans sa chambre, on frappa à la porte.

X x X

Severus Rogue, Serpentard fini de septième année avait été choisi pour aller chercher un nouvel élève qui n'avait pas pu venir à l'école pour une raison nébuleuse que le directeur avait évincé rapidement sans en parler, disant simplement qu'il y avait des monstres plus cruel que d'autre. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de son intelligence pour comprendre qu'Albus Dumbledore avait parlé de Voldemort. Ce jeune avait-il été torturé par le mage noir? Peut-être, mais cela ne regardait pas le jeune homme. Passant une main dans ses cheveux gras, il regardait les numéros de chambres. Il aurait dû déjà être rentré à l'école avec l'autre garçon, mais celui-ci avait été transféré dans un autre pavillon de l'hôpital pour les soins magiques particuliers, non loin de l'ascenseur qui menait à un seul endroit d'où on ne revenait pas vivant. La tristement connue, morgue. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Rogue. Si ce jeune se trouvait là, s'était parce que son cas avait été extrêmement délicat, voir sans espoirs. Ce qui renforça ses doutes. On avait usé de magie noire sur lui.

De multitudes de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. À quoi ressemblait-il? Qui l'avait mis dans cet état? Pourquoi avait-il été des années durant, six, à l'hôpital? Où… Où avait-il été prisonnier toutes ces années? Dans quelle maison il serait envoyé? Intérieurement, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espéré qu'il n'irait pas chez les rouges et ors. Ces imbus d'eux-mêmes qui avaient autant d'intelligence qu'un caillou et même là… s'était cruel pour le pauvre caillou. Soudain, Severus Rogue s'arrêta. Il avait trouvé la chambre en question où se trouvait Jeffrey Lysandre Meredith Mills. Respirant profondément, le vert et argent frappa à la porte. De longue secondes s'écoulèrent et il sentit un air frai sortir de sous la porte. Il commença à s'inquiété. Aurait-il sauté?

- « Entrez, la porte n'est pas fermée à clef » fit une voix douce, mais masculine. Elle était grave, agréable à entendre comme le chant d'une sirène.

Sans attendre, Severus entra. Un jeune homme était assis sur le lit, une peluche de pingouin entre les mains et une capuche rabattu sur son visage. Il détourna le regard lorsque Severus s'approcha.

- « Tu dois être Jeffrey Lysandre Meredith Mills? » demanda l'adolescent, légèrement outré du comportement de l'autre, ne comprenant pas son comportement. Il n'était pas horrible! Ou peut-être tentait-il de se cacher lui?

- « Oui, mais appel moi Jeff, ça sera moins long à dire » rigola l'autre jeune, ce qui fit sourire Severus. Jeffrey tapa le lit à côté de lui. « Vient t'asseoir, je ne me sens pas le courage de partir maintenant… » il fut coupé dans sa phrase par une forte toux.

Jeffrey se leva et alla attraper une flasque plaine d'une mixture jaune canari strié de noir. Il l'ouvrit et la but d'une traite. Un souffle douloureux parvint aux oreilles de Severus qui s'était approché, inquiet.

- « Faut-il que j'appelle un médicomage? » s'enquit Rogue, inquiet

- « Non…. Non ça va. » répliqua Jeff en essuya sa bouche, et Severus sentit son inquiétude grandir

- « Tu tousses du sang? Je.. je vais chercher un médicomage je.. »

- « Non, ça va ne t'inquiète pas! » éclata de rire l'autre adolescent sous la consternation du Serpentard. « C'est normal, les médicomages ne peuvent rien contre ça. Mon père a tellement utilisé de magie noire sur moi que cela a détérioré mon organisme » il se caressa le cœur « Pour faire simple, si je ne prends pas cette potion lorsque j'en ais de besoin tout mon organisme se détruit, se détériore comme s'il était plongé dans l'acide »

- « Et ça a duré combien de temps? »

Un silence s'établit entre eux. Les deux adolescents étaient face à face, mais Jeffrey Mills n'avait toujours pas retiré son capuchon. Un léger soupire sortit de ses lèvres.

- « Depuis mon enfance » Jeff passa une main sous son capuchon et se caressa la joue l'air mal à l'aise. Il soupire doucement en jetant un sort sans baguette et muet sur ses valises qui lévitèrent.

Pour la première fois, Severus remarqua le phénix albinos qui s'envola, se posant sur l'épaule de son maître. Il mordilla le capuchon, comme pour le retirer, mais d'une main Jeff l'arrêta. Il releva la tête, fixant le serpentard.

- « Il vaut mieux ne pas voir mon visage… » dit-il souriant et Severus pu deviner deux incisions profondes dans les joues, formant sans doute un sourire éternel. « Je te suis »

Severus hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre. Le phénix passa devant eux, tenant entre ses serres la peluche de son maître qui marchait tête basse. Severus se sentait mal. Il avait l'impression que l'autre voulait se vidé le cœur, mais se retenait. S'était normal. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, et Jeffrey avait peut-être peur de s'attacher à une autre personne. Une fois à l'extérieur, Severus referma son manteau, mais réalisa quelque chose. Son compagnon n'en avait pas, et ne semblait même pas avoir froid, mais il réalisa autre chose aussi.

- « Tu n'as pas de manteau ou de baguette? »

- « Ma baguette est dans ma valise, je ne suis pas habituer de m'en servir et… non je n'ai pas de manteau »

Ils montèrent dans un taxi qui les conduisit à la gare de Londres. Silencieux, ils marchèrent jusqu'à se trouver entre le quai 9 et le quai 10. Jeffrey jeta un regard curieux au Serpentard qui sourit, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Discrètement, ils passèrent au travers le mur, ce qui laissa étonner Jeffrey Mills. Celui-ci resta estomaqué lorsqu'il vit le train.

- Je n'ai jamais monté dans un train.

Il regarda Severus en souriant et le Serpentard le lui rendit.

- « Tu verras, c'est bien… surtout qu'on sera tranquille, on sera que deux »

L'autre hocha la tête, passant une main sur son capuchon, mais ne le retira pas. Il fut le premier à monter dans le train et à s'allonger sur une banquette. Severus s'installa en face de lui, droit et sortit son livre de potion, commençant encore à simplifier des potions qui étaient complexes pour rien. Il sentait le regard de Jeffrey sur lui, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Une seule chose l'intriguait. Pourquoi le capuchon?

- « Jeffrey? »

- « Hum? »

- « Pourquoi tu gardes ton capuchon? »

Un léger silence s'installa, et l'autre soupira en baisant encore plus son capuchon comme s'il voulait cacher son être entier dedans.

- « Si tu voyais mon visage, tu hurlerais et tu t'enfuirais… »

Severus le regarda, perplexe.

- « J'ai déjà deviné deux cicatrises sur tes joues et au vu d'où tu étais à St-Mangouste tu as dû subir des sort de magies noires non? »

Redressant la tête, Jeff le dévisagea au travers son capuchon, Severus le savait. Avec hésitation, il s'empara du tissu et lentement il le ramena en arrière. Severus resta stoïque, mais son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Ce visage à la peau blanche comme la neige qui tombait, ce sourire tracer à l'aide d'un sort de découpe et les cernes noirs, sans oublier la chevelure noire et hirsute, donnait des airs de psychopathe au jeune homme. Mais Severus eut un sourire qui étonna son homologue.

- « Tes cheveux me rappel ceux de Potter en plus long »

Et les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire, la glace était brisée et Severus le savait, il avait eu la bonne réaction. Ne pas fuir, accepté l'apparence de l'autre. Après tout, qui était-il pour le juger? Lui-même n'était pas une beauté, ne se préoccupait pas plus que nécessaire de son apparence comme le laisser remarquer ses cheveux longs et gras.

- « Et sinon, c'est bien Poudlard? » demanda Jeffrey, caressant le dos de son phénix

- « Tant que tu tombes pas sur Potter et sa clique » répliqua Severus, souriant.

Le reste du voyage se fit dans la joie, malgré que le nouvel élève s'endormit à la moitié du chemin et Severus ne pus s'empêcher de poser sa cape sur son nouvel ami comme une couverture. Il sourit, puis replongea dans son livre avant de sombrer lui aussi dans un sommeil réparateur.


End file.
